


The Trial

by Iam_anna314



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_anna314/pseuds/Iam_anna314
Summary: Carmilla Karnstein was the best lawyer in New York. On the word of her mother she is forced to defend Mr. Vordenburg, an antrepreneur on what the press calls "The trial of the century". Involving not only the richest people in America, but celebrities and politics. The weight on Carmilla's shoulders is enormous. Her plan, destroy the journalist who published the article. Laura Hollis.Only problem, the souvenir of a night spend with the said journalist a long time ago. A memory stuck in Carmilla's mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Carmilla Karnstein had been raised to be succesfull and powerfull. She used her skills to crack her opponents, push them to do what she wanted. One thing was important, the win. How will she react when she has to choose between her carreer and the life of a tiny journalist ? 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction. Eglish is not my first language so they may be some mistakes and innacurate facts. I'll do my best to make it as real as possible. If you notice anything please tell me in the comments. I hope you like it. A new chapter will be posted every two days.

Chapter 1: The slaves of Mr. Vordenberg

 

Mr. Vordenberg was waiting on the top steps of the court. He was wearing his best suit, his grey hair was neat, sprayed with lotions, so much it seemed to be attached to his head. Standing still, nothing in his expression could translate the fear he felt. Next to him a group of people in his law team were talking about the strategy that would be put to use. However they needed the approval of his lawyer if they wanted to make any modifications to it. Knowing who is lawyer was, he doubted any would be necessary. He was staring at the mass of people standing in front of him. The closest were the journalists. Microphones were set up, about five on them directed towards him. Some of the journalists had cameras hanging on their neck, all fighting to get THE picture. Behind them a croud of curious people here for the show.  
Mr.Vordenberg was agitated, his eyes kept moving from the road ahead to his clock. More than that, he was anctious. What would happen in the next few hours could change the course of his life. Of course, he had led a luxury lifestyle for the most part. Since he decided to collaborate with this woman. She liked to be called the Dean, a superiority thing he guessed. He used to own a small company, selling houses for the average people. Things were working good, at least the income was big enough so he could pay the rent and afford the necessary. But he always thrived to do bigger, he wanted power and that was what de dean gave him. In counter part he agreed to give her anything she demanded. When she needed something solved he would use the force he had, shall she ask him to get rid of someone he would do it. No questions would be asked. In the other hand his buisness florished, extended to building homes for the richests. His company was on top of any other and the Dead made sure no one threatened it. He knew the most influencial people of his country, had become a big investor in various fields wich should have ensured him security. But a month ago some journalists investigation came out on the front page of The Times. They revealed the way the company had made its succes. The illegal workforce they used, mostly immigrants, and never paid with the threat of explusion. This would'nt have been a problem if it had been on one ocasion but it was the way his company worked and produced this fast. But worse was the list. Next to the article a list of more than a thousand people, the illegal employes, list that he would sell in the buisness in exange for a favour. Not even to mention the title " The slaves of Mr.Vordenberg". He could not help but feel disgusted by it.  
Luckily his thoughts were interupted by the croud. Everyone turned to the road, he could hear poeple buzzing. A black car was parked on the right side of the road. The driver got out and rushed to the back door to open it. A dark haired woman exited from the back sit and started walking towards Mr.Vordenberg. Now the journalists were encricling her, pushing each other, trying to take a picture. She was wearing a pair of black heels, leather pants and a blazer. All in the same shade of black creating an interesting contrast with her pale skin. Among all she had sunglasses on. Her walking was ferm and incredibly stable even though she was carying a computer bag in one hand and a huge pile of files on the other that seemed ready to crumble to the floor at any moment. After what seemed like an hour, she finally arrived to Mr. Vordenberg's side.  
\- Mr. Vordenberg it is a pleasure to see you, please forgive me for the late, I had to take care of something.  
She put on a forced smile that seemed incredibly natural, even for Mr.Vordenberg. He held out his hand, happy to see someone that could help him navigate through that, even if that wasn't his first time in court.  
\- Ms. Karnstein, magnificent as ever.  
He held out his hand for carmilla to shake. She did, reluctantly.  
\- Have you made a statement? She asked. Knowing his answer would be negative.  
\- I hoped you would.  
Hope was a big word, the Dead had arranged everything they just had to follow the plan. Carmilla turned to the journalist and to the microphones. Questions started rising among the croud. When she heard the right one she answerd.  
\- What do we want out of this trial? She repeated so the question choosen would be known. We want justice to be served. My client is the symbol of a success some envy. He started a company on his own, fighting his way up. He is an honest man whose reputation has been stained by an article that clearly states the incompetence and lack of confidence from it's writer. What we want is to tell the truth, to wash Mr. Vordenberg of any doubt and obtain a compensation for the damages done to my client.  
The journalist who asked the question followed her explanations very carefully. All knew the importance of this moment.  
\- Mr. Karnstein, are you referencing to the journalist who led the inverstigation with the word incompetence, to Laura Hollis?  
To the point carmilla said to herself.  
\- We are here to prove that Ms. Hollis put at stake my clients career without tangible information who could prove any of her statements. Stating immaginary facts and blaming and innocent man for it is what I call incompetence.

 

Carmilla karnstein hated this. Hated being her mother's puppet but she had no other choice. Life as a young adult was hard, especially having to deal with her. That was why she choose law, why she worked as much as she did. Her mother had only shown her the bad side of things, taught her that nothing was all good, that lying and manipulating was what she was born to do. She had wanted to believe she was more that that. She couldn't deny her true nature her mother said, but if said nature was true at least she could use it to do good. To compensate a bit of her mother's evil. But college was expensive and starting a careed costed money so she needed her. Never would she had thought she could get so low. She knew Mr. Vordenberg, and her mother never made their affair a secret. Even less her methods as she liked to say. As she wished to never be a part of this her hands were tied, she had no choice but do what she asked of her. Especially after the incident, she owed her mother.  
Carmilla put those thoughts aways as she entered the halway leading to the trial's room. She was walking fast trying to give her client the best advices she could, even if she didn't really need to. Vordenberg was as manupilative as her mother. He had been in this position numerous times and always got out of the situation clean. But this time was special, the case involved a lot of personalities, put careers in line. The news had shook america. It was almost impossible to find a news channel that didn't speak about the subject.  
She could feel Vordenberg was tense. Good at least he would follow her instructions she said to herself. While looking on her phone to see the latest news, she didn't want anything else getting out, she bumped into someone. Without stoping she turned to apologize only to be faced whith a surprised stare from the person she just hit. Laura Hollis. Carmilla did not pay attention to her and continued walking as if nothis happened. Carmilla was amused by this, returning to her phone, thinking if that was the face Ms. Hollis will make when she will realise Carmilla just insulted her and did so on television.


	2. Laura's work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A llittle resumé on the events that led to the trial from Laura's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any mistakes please tell me in the comments. It's a little chapter but more will come. I hope you like it.

A few month ago, Laura Hollis felt as if she was the strongest person on earth. She had lead a two years investigation on M.Vordenberg buisness. It hadn't been easy. He had made allies in every field possible. She first tried to investigate the work force that used to work on the most recent buildings, but the fear was stronger than she thought. She had knocked on thousands of doors and at the second she said the word Vordenburg the doors closed, some even through her out of their houses yelling at her. But she didn't give up. She even tried to threaten some of them, thinking that if she scared them even more than him they'd talk. Nothing, this strategy was useless. So she decided on a new one. She needed proof and this will only come from the highest levels of the conspiration. But she had a major problem: no lead, nowhere to start. So she asked La Fontaine for help and if she thought there were amazing before she now puts them at Gods level. They had an intuition and they were right, looking into the company's bank acount they found a strange thing, well the strangiest thing amongst other very strange things. Apparently the company wasn't that good at hiding illegal incomes. After that discovery Lafontaine spend almost half an hour complaining about how unmeticulous they were, and how they should be hired to fix this, then went on a rant about how much money they could make but how they wouldn't accept it cause it was bad, anyway. They found regular bank transfers that would occur every two month. Of course they were all made by a diferent company but looking into it they found that they were all in a way connected to a powerful woman. And by in a way she ment money. The Dean had been in the buissnes for years, mostly known for "fixing" things. She was what you could call a public person. She would make apearances in charities and big events. There was no way Laura could get anything out of her. After weeks of diging and paying Laf with everything that they needed for their experiences, they learned about a list. The list of the immigrants that Vordenberg would sell or trade to people in his field, the list of thousands of families too terified to say no to someone thas powerful. Of poeple trying to survive to get food on their tables and get their children through school. A list of honest people. Laura needed that list, she had all the rest: bank records, phone call transcriptions but nothing was worth that list. And she knew were to get it.  
The Dean had an office at the top of the highest building of New York. It was new and of course owned by her. That's were all her meetings would occur. If there was something to find, it was there.  
Laura started to spend a lot of time in the area of the city were the building was located. She listed the people that would come in and out. The officials, maybe trading for the government, but also the celebrities and a few rich people. She soon found her way in as a receptionist. She actually payed the receptionist to work instead of her, and multiple times she thought to herself she was loosing in this agreement. Overall, things were working for her, only three people had acces to the top floor: a tech guy, his name was Kirsh, a woman she hadn't been able to catch the name of yet and never spend more that fifteen minutes there, finally the Dean's daughter, Carmilla Karnstein.  
Laura knew too well who Carmilla was. As a journalist who had worked and a various of subjects she had gotten very inetersted in her. As her mother, Carmilla was quite popular. The press would often qualify her as cold, manipulative, impressive and definitely the best. She worked for famous poeple or unknown rich poeple, anyone who could affort her basically. But that wasn't why laura was so interested in her. Carmilla was hiding a lot of things to the know world, especially all the clients she defended freely and mostly on small cases. People that needed a good defense but had to rely on the state for that, carmilla would offer them her services at one condition, not a word should be said about it. Laura had a hard time understanding why but she felt it had something to do with the Dean.  
While working at the reception she had never met Carmilla which told her she didn't appreciate her mother that much. She saw some pictures of Carmillla on the internet and had to admit the woman was beautiful. And that was a small word. Her black leather pants were her signature outfit, she usually wore sunglasses too and the lipstick, laura tried not to think about that too much. But god was she attractive.  
More that attractive she could be useful.

So one night she followed Carmilla to her favourite bar. They met and they drank together. They danced and laughed. Hopes were born on that night and Laura could remember from the stars on the sky to the taste of her skin. That night they both fell in love. And that night Laura walked home with a list that was going to change the course of her life.


	3. You should take a lawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter pretty quickly so please forgive my mistakes. I hope you like it.

The doors opened, everyone entered the room. Carmilla entered first followed by Vordenberg and his law team.  
When her mother required her services Carmilla had asked for one thing, to work alone. That’s when she did best. And even though her mother agreed, she soon realized that a case of this scale required a work she couldn’t produce in that short amount of time. So the Dean send in her lawyers. They were known to be good, but not at Carmilla’s level. She had set the tasks: two men were in charge of handling the celebrities involved, which were already panicking and the last thing they needed right know was another scandal, a group of three people took care of the inside information she needed: a list of everyone involved, bank transfers, if there was a thing to be found Carmilla needed it, and thirdly she had agreed on taking an assistant. Her name was Elsie.  
It took some time for Carmilla to admit she had asked for one as she liked to do everything on her own. But things were too complex this time and she may need some work done while she took care of things. Elsie was definitely the best out of all the lawyer that were presented to her. She had a fine reasoning, never made assumptions too quickly and most important she could manage working eighteen hours a day. But Carmilla hadn’t expected one thing, since the beginning Elsie was, let’s say, flirtatious with her. While that was a surprise, she couldn’t pretend she didn’t appreciate it and soon found herself liking the distraction. Nothing really happened between the two of them but that was definitely a card she’ll play if she needed a favour.  
She set her file on the desk located on the left side of the room facing the judge’s bench while Elsie and Mr.Vordenberg took place next to her. She looked behind the bar to the gallery. On the left side of the room she saw a lot of people. Closest to the bar were sitting Laura’s familiars. Carmilla had researched the entourage of Laura, while she usually asked Elsie for that she wanted to know a bit more of the journalist’s life herself. Laura’s father lived in Canada, her mother had died when she was six, apparently since then her father and her were very close. But he wasn’t in the crowd. Of course what she called Laura’s squad was there, two gingers of almost the same height, ad a third one very tall this time. She wasn’t unknown to Carmilla. Dany Lawrence. They had a past together, spend about three years taking the same classes at university, but Carmilla had passed the bar a year before Danny. Since then she herd of some cases she had won, Carmilla had to admit it, she was good. But something didn’t make sense, why wasn’t Danny already be sitting on the table in front of her, setting all she needed for the trial. Or maybe she wasn’t Laura’s lawyer even though that would have been a mistake. Usually Carmilla would have spend at least two days researching on her opponent’s law team, anything that would be worth a trade. But Laura hadn’t disclosed who would defend her. At this moment, you could hear in the room questions starting to be asked about who would that be.  
The first phase of the trial was about to start but no one had come in yet, not even Laura. Suddenly the doors openened to Laura Hollis. Carmilla waited to see who would enter with her, who was she going to play against but no one did. A feeling of terror crossed Carmilla, Laura couldn’t do this. She was bound to loose. Laura defended herself. 

The first phase was a formality. Nothing was really at stake for Carmilla, the point was to determine if this case would go to the next phase, the real trial. And while Carmilla had hopes to win the case, the disclosures in the magasines gave Laura enough to convince the judge on pursuing to the next step. Which was expected. Of course it was part of Carmilla’s plan. But if that view exited her before, if she saw the potential this case represented for her, all her hopes were gone. It was one thing going after an experimented lawyer, but she couldn’t admit that she could to that to Laura. Sometimes when she didn’t expect it her mind would confront her with memories of that night, and Carmilla tried her best to erase them. But it was stronger than her will, it came from a force buried inside of her, as if Laura refused to leave. But she wasn’t a fool, she didn’t knew the woman and stayed mistrustful towards her. She should be taken as a threat. 

Everyone exited the room. Unless Laura who was apparently in a heated conversation with Danny Lawrence. Carmilla and her law team stoped in the hallway so she could give new instructions. That done everyone left. Carmilla hadn’t moved researching something on her phone. First she saw Danny exiting the room, apparently shaken. Laura followed soon after heading in the same direction Danny did. Carmilla followed her. She had an idea. Oviously Danny was trying to convince Laura to hire her. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to hear the conversation between the two of them but juging by the sadness Danny had shown she guesses she hadn't been succesfull. If Danny Lawrence wasn't capable of bringing Laura to reason, Carmilla will do it. Laura stoped a moment, that’s when Carmilla grabed her arm and pushed her on the room next to the hallway. While Laura was obviously shaken by this, Carmilla quickly closed the door, nobody should see them. 

"What the hell? Laura shouted. What are you doing? Oh my God were am I. Why did you do that?" Carmilla didn’t know if Laura was surprises or terrified. She was in the middle of the room which wasn't really fournished, only a table in the midle surounded by four chairs, booshelves were put on every inch of the walls. The room had no window only two lamps on each side were lightennig it. All of that created and overloaded admosphere, Carmilla could only see a metaphor of her actual state of mind. Laura was now walking aroud the table, mumbling things to herself. It was a cute habbit the woman seemed to have. 

"Calm down" 

Carmilla’s tone was so ferm Laura stopped talking on the spot. 

"If you’ll allow me, I’d like to have a word with you Ms.Hollis"

The word allowing may not have been the best Carmilla thought, since she almost kidnapped Laura.  
Laura couldn’t process anything of what was happening. The presence of Carmilla herself was enough to distract her from the words she said. Laura didn’t know how to feel, but she knew she had to get out of there. She didn’t reply so Carmilla went on. 

"You should take a Lawyer"

Carmilla was trying to stay professional, but that was obviously very hard for her. She was too composed for Laura to notice anything. 

"And I would suggest you accept the help of Danny Lawrence"

This intervention shook Laura. She knew Carmilla's reputation, the image of this woman so distant and uncaring. A woman like that shouldn't been helping her. But she kept a small souvenir of that night, of a totaly different woman who despised that appearance. Even if she only remembered small parts of it. Laura didn't trust the person she met that night, convinced herself that the only Carmilla there was was a manipulator. Laura was trying to figure out what kind of plan carmilla was up too. Laure felt anger building up inside of her. She hated this situation. Why was she so angry at Carmilla right now? Why was she angry when Carmilla was only doing what she was known for. She couldn’t put it. Maybe for daring to touch her, for even speaking to her or forcing Laura to get confronted to her feelings. 

"I’m guessing you want to convince me to take someone that would serve to your advantage, which I am not stupid enough to do. Now, I am not a lawyer but this, she pointed her figer between the two of them, is a conflict of interest. So if you'll excuse-me I’ll go" And with that she headed to the door. 

What Laura said hurt Carmilla, she was trying to understand why. She wanted to help Laura, she needed help and if she didn’t take it Carmilla would be forced to go against Laura herself. The though of that happening send shivers to her spine. 

"What would serve me is you defending yourself Laura" 

Laura stopped at the door. Carmilla was trying to play nice but she wouldn't fall for it. Manipulative she remembered. Plus carmilla wasn't getting it. Maybe Laura wanted to loose.

"Then let me do it" 

Laura’s voice wasn’t trying to get back at the lawyer, Carmilla could hear the resignation in her tone. 

"I don’t know what you are trying to do" Carmilla said. There wasn’t a real point in this, it was just a statement. "And you could say we are strangers to each other but I know you are good". Carmilla's heart rate was getting faster. They didn't have a lot of time left, someone could come in at any moment. She wouldn't let go of Laura until she was sure she'll follow her instruction. Her problem was, she remembered every part of Laura, every hope she foolishly had, they were all crushed by this moment, realising she was talking to a someone she actually never really met. 

Carmilla had to get back on her feet, this was making her too emotional. More than that she was angry at Laura for not listening to her. She would have thought Laura had kept a bit of memory of that night, of who Carmilla was. Not a lawyer, not her mother’s puppet. But apparently she forgot it all. She had to convince her, if the nice way wasn't working, fine. If there is one thing Carmilla could be was intimidating.

"You are not a stranger to my methods Ms.Hollis, or my mother’s which I’d say are more questionable. What I am doing here is a favor to you. Take it or not." She was moving closer to Laura, very close as much as she felt the little blonde’s breathing alter. Carmilla was a bit taller than laura which played in her favour. She was soo close, Carmilla remembered Laura's skin on her fingers, how good it felt. But that was a memory for another time. She felt attracted by a force she didn't understant to Laura. She was fighting so hard not to look at her lips, but couldn't help it. Laura's parfume surounded her it was hard to focus. Keep your composure Karnstein. It hurt her to look at Laura with that much disdain but she had too. She had to push her to reason. 

"My disapointment is hard to hide Ms. Hollis. I expected to be faced with someone strong, that knew her ways, not a stubborn child."  
With that, Carmilla forced herself out of Laura’s orbit and exited to room.


	4. Kirsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.

Laura was in her appartement. A very tidy one. Sitting on her couch in front of the window she contemplated the city ahead. Tall buildings of cold metal standing straight. Nothing moving, nothing curved. She would have loved to be in the same state of mind. Knowing what was ahead of her. Especially if it was only blue sky. 

But she had no plan, the only future she could represent was one made of silence. No more words to make and be pulished. One where she wouldn't be a journalist anymore. As much as she had thought about it, as her decision was certain, the words of Carmilla Karnstein were stuck in her mind. 

Taking the phone on the table she dialed Danny's number.  
" Laura?"  
"Hello Danny"  
"Are you okay?"  
Laura paused.  
"I wanted to apologize for yesterday" " You are right I am beeing a dumb idiot"   
" I didn't mean it this way"  
But it was true Laura thought.  
" Would you help me Danny? I'm stuck in something that is above me and I don't know what to do"   
She heard a sight of releif coming from Danny. Laura felt ashamed, after everything Danny had always been there for her no matter what.   
" I'll meet you at 9 at your house tonight, plus I'll bring you donuts and hot coco, how does that sound ? "  
" Great, you're the best see you tonight"

Danny indeed came with her hands full of bakeries. They first ate and watched a movie. Danny felt Laura was tense and needed a bit of distraction with a person she trusted. But obviously they had to come to the subject. At the end of the movie Danny got up and took her computer to the sofa.  
" So, let's get to the point"  
She placed two piles of papers on the table as Laura was eating the las piece of a croissant as fast as it had ever been seen.  
"What are those papers?" Laura asked, her mouth still full of croissant. Danny smiled, she loved Laura like that, simple. Focusing quickly she answerd.  
"The first one is our stategy, wich needs to be approven by you" Laura nooded.  
"And the red pile?"  
" It's theirs, well what I think will be their stategy"  
Laura opened the first folder. It was at least two hundred pages long. It contained every part of the case, every document Laura had found during the investigation. There was no way Danny had done that in an afternoon.  
" Danny, how long have you been preparing for this case?"  
" Let's say since you staterd your onverstigation".   
Laura did not ask more questions. Actually she didn't really want a part in this case, she wanted to be over with.   
" So can you tell me what we will do, I mean what is your plan"  
Danny was tipping in her computer, focused on some paperwork.  
" Well, this trial is gonna be a bit special Laura, you need to be aware of that. People are not going to be focused on Vordenberg but on you. On how you obteined the documents, if everything was legal"  
Laura was confused " Why ?"

" Look" Danny stopped typping on her computer and opened the seconf file for Laura to see " This is a part of the confidential strategy imagined by Ms. Karnstein. I know a person in her legal team, she owed me"  
The first thing Laura saw were pictures of her. One in front of the house of a regular employee of Mr. Vordenberg, Laura was looking in their trash. Another one she was in the private property of Vordenberg. She remembered that day, he was supposed to meet with a mayor and she wanted proof of that. Laura wasn't quite good at law, but she knew that wasn't good.  
" It's nothing we can't overcome" said Danny in a reashuring voice. " But I haven't seen the whole file yet so I'm preparing for worse"   
"What do you mean"  
Danny took a long breath. She didn't want to do that to Laura. The expose her again to that much pain. She suffered enough but she had to.   
" Kirsh"

Laura rose from the couch. Her breathing increasing rapidly. She was muttering words Danny could not hear. Her head was moving franatically.  
"Laura"  
But Laura couldn't hear. She was moving in circles, small steps. Panick was instaling itself in Laura. How could she, how could Danny say his name. No, no, ... Laura could hold everything but not the trauma she was still suffering from. She was crying, big, long tears of a mourning she never did.   
"Laura" Danny tried to take her hand.  
" Do not touch me !" Laura shouted.

She couldn't stand anymore, her legs felt weak, tired, to small for the weight of those memories. For Kish's face when she told him everything would be okay. When he told her how excited he was for his first investigation. When they realised they had been trapped and ran away. His eyes the moment he understood he was hit, he wouldn't survive. How she holded him and felt his skin still warm. How he said goodbye. How whe refused to. 

Danny could only watch. Her heart ached. There was nothing she could do right now. But she promised herself she would keep Laura safe at the bar. Laura wouldn't survive if Kirsh was brought up during a session. She needed to make sure that wouldn't happen, she needed to see Karnstein. 

 

The lights were dim. The restaurant empty. Or lets say closed. Old wooden tables were decorated with candles. The chairs covered in the finest red velvet. On one of the tables were spread houndreds of pages. Carmilla was sitting in the center of the room, alone. It was 3 am.  
She had an agreemend with the owner of the bar, he allowed her to stay here at night and she would't bring attention to his side activities. It was fair.   
Carmilla liked the place, it was calm and reminded her of old times, long forgoten. She could work as she liked, alone. 

She heard the sounds oh heals beatting the floor, a door loudly closing, she didn't expect anyone tonight. But the peace of the steps told her what she didn't know.  
" Danny Lawrence, what a pleasure"  
Danny stopped in her stracks. How... anyway.   
" Sarcastic as always"  
" Why are you here?" Carmilla's voice was firm, she didn't want Danny here, she didn't like her. And Danny knew that. Danny was wearing a red dress and a white blazer, high heeld, holding a small bag. Nothing threatening, but it put Carmilla unease. She sat down on the chair in front of Carmilla.  
" Just wanted to have a talk, you know as adults do"  
"Why would I talk to you"  
Carmilla wasn't even looking at Danny, still writing on a paper, eyes down.  
" Because I know you talked to my client without my personal agreement"  
She put her pen down. It is true Danny wasn't Laura's lawyer yet but Carmilla took a threat seriously, if it was realistic or not.  
" Again what do you want"  
" A promess"  
" Very light"  
" I'd say sufficient"   
" Talk"  
Danny took a picture out of her bag and put it on the table, in front of Carmilla.  
" His name was Kirsh, but I guess you already know who I am talking about"  
Danny was looking for any movement that would indicate Carmilla thought about bringing him up in the trial. But Carmilla was stoic.  
" I want a promess, not a word should be said about him"  
Carmilla looked at the picture for a moment, took her pen and started writing again.   
" I can't promise that"  
" But you will"  
Carmilla put her pen down again, annoyed at this conversation. Mostly irritated that this person cared so much about Laura.   
" How cute, Danny Lawrence trying to defend her little journalist from a mental breakdown in court. But Darling leave it, she isn't interested."  
" I protect Laura because she is my friend"  
" Yeah sure, is that why you alway run to her the second she calls you? Why you always have bakeries in your house if Laura comes by ? See I did my homework too."  
Danny started laughing wich intrigued Carmilla.  
" Feeling jalous Karnstein"  
" What do you mean?"  
Another picture was put on the table. It was from a security camera in the court building. Actually in the small room Carmilla took Laura for a talk. The picture showed Carmilla and Laura at an inch distance. She had to say it was almost a nice picture.  
" And?" Carmilla said  
" I would not like to be forced to show that to the Dean, Ms. Karnstein."  
Carmilla swallowed. Sure, this wasn't good for her, but it could pass as intimidation so it wasn't that bad.   
" But I won't, as I won't talk about the way Laura found herself in possession of the list if you keep Kirsh out of this"  
This interested Carmilla. How did she know? She surelly wasn't going to ask. 

Danny was looking intesly at Carmilla. Laura needed her to protect her, and she promised herself she would. Actually Danny was lying. She felt Carmilla had something to do with Laura optaining the names but she didn't know why. An intuition kinf of thing. But Carmilla wasn't moving, or saying a thing. 

" I am not one to be played Ms. Lawrence and I don't like this game. But I am not a monster either. I'll do what I can, it's not a promess"  
On that Carmilla took her pen and started writing again. The conversation was over and with a satisfied grin Danny left the room.


End file.
